1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an onscreen function execution method of a mobile terminal that is capable of executing useful functions by manipulating widgets.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advance of computing and wireless technologies, mobile terminals, which may include a mobile phone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a Portable Multimedia Player (PMP) and the like, are being developed to provide users with personalized features having various embedded application programs in addition to the basic voice communication service. These mobile application programs include a personal scheduler, a short message service (SMS) program, a built-in camera application program, a multimedia player, a documenter reader, games, and the like. Using these application programs, a user can manipulate various types of user data such as pictures taken by the camera, downloaded still and motion pictures, text messages, electronic books, ring tones, sound files (e.g., MP3), game contents, and the like.
However, conventional mobile terminals require a user to input multiple key strokes in order to access data or execute a specific application such that the user frequently feels inconvenienced. That is, the inputting of multiple key strokes required for data access or execution is laborious and creates a critical obstacle to the enjoyment of the useful functions.
In order to reduce manipulation complexity, some mobile terminals are provided with dedicated function keys for executing specific functions. For example, most multi-functional mobile terminals are provided with dedicated function keys for initiating specific functions such as a broadcast receiver, a camera, and MP3 player functions. However, the number of dedicated function keys is limited due to the compact size of mobile phones.
Furthermore, although mobile terminals are more frequently being provided with advanced high resolution displays, the majority of such displays are restricted to displaying a fixed image such as a photo, an animation, or an application object such as a calendar when the phone is in an idle mode. Accordingly, full advantage is not being taken of the display in the idle mode.